Untitled
by alicedear
Summary: This is the story of a girl. She needs to find who she really is and someone else. Can she do it? Or, will her past come back to haunt her? AXJ
1. Beginning

"_The scent of apple trees and peppermints swirled around us. It was the best day ever, I turned six. My parents took me to the carnival that I had wanted to go to from a month ago. My parents were smiling as always, Claudia and Robert Dawson. My mother had straight light brown hair and blue eyes. My father had dark brown curly hair and brown eyes. Their smiles always made me happy. I looked very much like my mother, but I wavy dark brown hair and my eyes were a mix of jade and mahogany. I remember my mom and dad on either sides of me, holding me up in the middle. I was always homeschooled, so I didn't have any friends, but I didn't mind, my parents were all I needed. No matter how hard I tried, I couldn't stop smiling that day. Or so I thought. _

_After a long day, we all went to bed. My room was in the attic, decorated to look like a castle. My mom and dad tucked me into bed and left. That was the last time I saw either of them. I tried to sleep, but I was restless. I walked to the window overlooking the backyard, and I thought I saw a shadow in my mother's rosebushes. I blinked. The shadow and the bushes were gone. I crawled down so I could see downstairs, and heard a terrifying growl and a crash. I grabbed the disposable camera and was ready to take a picture. The moonlight shone in the house and I got a glimpse of his eyes, they were blood red. The camera clicked and I tried to take another, but I was out of film. I crawled under my bed and hid. A few minutes later, I heard a bloodcurdling scream and a cry for help, I couldn't move. I listened for what seemed to be an hour or so, I heard nothing, so I tentatively sneaked downstairs. My parents were gone. _

_I heard a hyena-like laugh and the crash of a car. I thought he died. I sighed in relief. Suddenly, the lightning boomed and the whole house fell into darkness. I didn't know what else to do, so I ran upstairs, threw all my belongings into my ratty old Barbie suitcase, lugged it to the window and threw it on the ground. Thud! It fell in the bush. Perfect. _

_Pulling on my sneakers, I held my breath and to my luck, I fell on the suitcase. I lugged to the police station and waited. I fell asleep on the bench by the door and I heard a small tinkling."Excuse me? Do you need something?" I heard a voice ask. I awoke, it was a police man. I burst into tears and told him the story. He walked with me to my house and saw a car crashed into the back fence. I thought it was the man, but it wasn't. I suddenly felt nauseas, it was my parents underneath the car._

_The walkie-talkie buzzed and the police man spoke into it. I couldn't understand what he said. I felt dizzy, and my vision blurred. Every time I closed my eyes, I saw his, with their crimson shade, the color of blood. Anger boiled up inside me. I tried to walk away, but I couldn't move._

_I felt tears sliding down my face. I zoned out and saw a blurry image in my head. I was sitting in a dark and gray room silently and alone. I saw no one else with me. But, then, I heard a knock on the door. Zap. I blinked a few times and saw that I was in the police car. I thought I had just fallen asleep and was dreaming, or more specifically, nightmare-ing. _

_I wanted to cry but I couldn't anymore. I felt a mix of emotions. I was so confused and flustered. What did I do to deserve this? The car jerked to a stop in front of an small house. The sun was peeking out of the clouds. I dragged my bag along with me. The police man was silent mostly. He halted to a stop in front of the door and checked his watch. "8:30." He muttered sleepily. After what seemed like ages, he spoke. "Okay little girl, we'll wait here for a while for them to open up."_

_I felt my head nodding off to sleep. I was awaken a while later by a young lady. She had warm brown eyes and consoling smile. "What's your name?" She asked pleasantly. I sat up and opened my mouth to speak. "A-Al-Alice." My voice cracked. Her smile never faltered, "Okay then, Alice, how would you like to move into a new home?" I burst into tears and told her the whole story. She sat next to me while I bawled and blubbered in tears. When I was done, she simply nodded and took me with her inside. It looked small on the outside but inside, it was gorgeous with shining wood floors and it seemed to be endless. She led me to a room with a bed; it looked just like the one I saw in my dream, except this one was bright with colors. I felt the soft sheets and walked around the room and settled on the bed. The lady, Emily, talked to me for a while, and I fell asleep next to her telling me stories. _

_When I awoke, it was morning. Emily walked in with pancakes, and I felt my eyes wet with tears. My mom brought me pancakes yesterday. When she sat next to me I hugged her tight as if I never wanted to lose her. She hugged me back enveloping me with her smell, it was apple trees and peppermints, just like my dad's. _

_While I ate my pancakes, she opened my suitcase and took out everything I brought with me and started organizing it in my room. I zoned out again…"_

Emily was my mother, my best friend, and caretaker. But she had to go. Why did fate insist on taking everything away that I love away from me? Emily died from cancer when I was twelve, it was six years ago. I cried every time I thought about the time I spent with her. My thoughts were interrupted by a loud voice yelling up the stairs. I quickly straightened my sheets and ran downstairs. "Yes James?" I said in a sickly sweet voice. He was too caught up in his own world to notice. I knew that James was the one that killed my parents, so did Emily. But no one was willing to take me in when she was diagnosed so she changed my last name to hers, Brandon. James never bothered to know what my past was like. He just kept me. I don't know why though, he hardly cares for me, nor do I for him.

He walked around the kitchen sipping a Styrofoam cup of red liquid with the words "Type O" written across in black sharpie. James was vampire. His eyes ranged from many shades of red and black. But he never felt thirst around me, he hunted every day. That horrid day when I was being taken with him to live with was the day he told me everything. Even about the time he killed my parents. Thankfully, he didn't know it was me who was the child. And he didn't remember my scent. His said his prey never left him until he had that experience, so he simply summed it up, he hated that family's child, me, only he didn't know that the one in his house was his enemy. I kept that to myself. He told me every single pointless detail about his life, as if I was his psychiatrist. He used me for my visions; I was constantly being pestered to help him win bets when he goes gambling. But mostly, I have the ability to predict trends on the stock market. Or even just normal daily things. Odd ones, too, he once asked me what he should wear. I was uncertain at helping him at first but after that day, he asked me to help him every day. I grew to love clothes and fashion.

"Well, Mary - _he was the only one that called me that, he said it was my first name and that's what he would call me by_ - I am getting married." I was dumbstruck. "I don't know though, I love this woman, but I am not sure if she loves me." James shared everything with me. His mood swings often bothered me. He wasn't very abusive, but at times he could be. I pretended to be interested, not wanting to set him off. "Well…" He hesitated. "It's --" He was cut off by the doorbell. He sighed. I'll tell you later. He opened it after throwing away the blood cup and swallowing two tic-tacs. "Hello there." His eyes lit up with a certain spark I had never seen before. His face softened. She walked in with careful steps. She had on a long blue skirt and a floral blouse with beige shoes. I scrutinized the outfit. She needed a shopping trip soon. But she smelled like grapefruit and lemon. I saw out of the corner of my eyes, James eyes turned bright crimson. I spoke, signaling James that his eyes were red.

They walked to the living room. As I walked upstairs to change, my eyes glazed over…

**_A/N: Hey!! I just changed it up and made it longer, so I hope you enjoy it! Please review (: It makes my muy muy happy!_**

And by the way...  
Who was James's mystery women and who just walked in?! What was Alice's vision!?? Review to find out! You know you want to...  
I need atleast 10 more reviews to continue...

**P.S: Please tell me how to add a new chapter! I am very confuzzled about this. And if you want me to conintue then I should  
know how to...**


	2. Present

**PREVIOUSLY -- **_James was shaking; he let a feral snarl rumble from his chest. His normally catlike walk jumped into a crouch, it was too late. Esme turned around to see James crouched, ready to attack, with his face in a snarl. _

I gasped and turned around quickly to stop James, but before I could, a shrill beeping filled the air with ringing. A small flame burst from the stove and it smelled like burnt waffles. It all happened quickly, then. The greedy, red-orange flames enveloped the kitchen. I yelled to James. James had met his match, fire. I ran down to stop him, big mistake. Never get in the way of the hunter and its prey. Adrenaline pushed me in between Esme and James. He dragged Esme and I behind him, leaving the house in flames. We were moving a terrifying speed and we were dropped roughly. I had never felt more alone.

I heard a voice, it was angelic. "No! James, don't hurt her!" Who was he? I couldn't move. Something sharp bit into my arm, at first I couldn't feel anything. Then the pain began. I felt a burning in my throat. I tried to open my eyes but I was blinded by fire. It burnt me thoroughly. I felt every part of me on fire. I don't know how long it took for the burning to stop, but every minute made me want to die. I took one last breath and my heart finally stopped breathing. I felt like I was falling endlessly into the darkness.

After what seemed endless, I opened my eyes for the first time in 3 days. Everything looked crystal clear. I smelled something decadent coming from the road ahead. I was surrounded by trees, I couldn't remember anything, and everything was a blank. Esme! Fire! James! The angel! Vampire…I groaned and sank back into the grass. My eyes glazed over again, I was sitting in a small diner with untouched coffee near me. The door opened to reveal a dashing young man with honey blond hair. I spoke with a smile on my face, "I've been waiting for you for a long time." He had a slight southern accent and dipped his hat like a gentleman, "I'm sorry to keep you waiting, ma'm." I snapped back to reality.

Who was this man? Was he the angel? No…the voices were different. But, whoever he was, he would be mine.


	3. Awake

JASPER'S POV

I didn't know what to do so l let my instincts lead me. I had just left Maria a few weeks ago. An old one, named James, was hunting on our land. I was a few feet from Maria and all of a sudden, James leaped on to Maria and she was gone. I only got a glimpse of his face but it was branded into my mind. Coarse blond hair, pale skin with freckles, and blood red eyes. I didn't handle Maria being - dead - well. I vowed to myself that I would kill James. Her last words were, "Jasper…go…save yourself."

As I ran through the forest, I heard a scream. It was so familiar. A transformation was going on. Another scream was heard. I followed the sound. I saw a sight unforgettable once again. James had bitten a lady. She had brown eyes and brown hair. She had laugh lines but the agony was clear on her face. Then that vile monster, James, picked up a small girl. She could pass for 15 or 16, but I would say she was about 19. She had long black hair and intense green eyes. She didn't feel scared, she was more confused. I couldn't stop the words from coming out of my mouth, "James! Stop! Don't hurt her!" He paid no heed and sunk his sharp pearly white teeth into her small fragile arm. Pain and agony overwhelmed me. They came off in huge waves from her. How could he do this to her? He ran off and left the three of us behind.

I stayed beside both of them for three days. On the second day, the other lady woke up. She barely remembered anything except the girl, her, and a few bits of her human life. Her name was Esme, she couldn't remember the girl's name though. She told everything she remembered and decided to depart after I told her about her new self. I wanted to go with her but I couldn't leave the girl alone. I decided to stay with her until she woke up. The third day was fast approaching and I dragged her gently to a darker area. Just when the pain was almost gone, James showed up.

He didn't notice me at first so my primal instincts made me charge towards him. We fought dangerously; it was like boulders hitting each other. The sound was deafening. I fought with all my heart and finally, I succeeded. He surrendered and ran away. I took the girl away from this place. I stayed next to her; the pain was finally gone from her. She flipped her hand over and I saw a few letters scribbled onto it. "Alice." I knew my angel's name. I was so happy. I waited for her to awake, but when she did, a pair of dark hands covered my eyes and face. I couldn't scream or do anything. I was locked in a steely grasp and dragged away. My mind was on Alice.


	4. Hotel

ALICE POV

Where was I? I rubbed my head. I was now in a cave like thing. I sat crying tearless sobs for an endless time. Finally I looked at my hand and saw a scribble that said "Alice". I guess that's who I was. I jumped out of the cave and ran. I felt myself going a hundred miles per hour or so. I stopped when I smelled something like bubblegum and cheap perfume. It burned my nostril. It was sickly and sweet. I ran towards it and talked to the thing. It was an old lady in a wheelchair. I helped her walk and took her of course. My instincts took over and I didn't know what happened next.

JASPER POV

I was in a bush. Someone had hit me very hard on the head and left me here. The pain was okay. I could bear it. I wondered where Alice was.

ALICE POV

I ran away from the drained body for a long time. I finally reached the city and ran into an old motel. No one noticed me. I ran to the bathroom and looked at myself. I was in pajamas with leaves and nuts adorning my long black hair. But apart from that, I was like a terrifying beauty. A monster. It almost hurt to look at myself. I felt myself be taken into a vision. It was kind of fuzzy. I had a pixie cut and was wearing amazing clothes. I was happy. The blond man had his arms around me and everyone was smiling.

_Another blond man, one with his hair slicked back somewhat to accentuate his dazzling features. A younger woman with honey blond hair had a big smile and she was holding a star while standing in front of a tree. Another boy with auburn, or bronze hair was sitting alone, but smiling. Lastly, there was a gorgeous blond with intense blue eyes. It took a blast at my ego just by looking at her. A tall man with huge muscles stood smiling with a goofy grin. He spoke, "Hey Alice…are you going to put the star on top? If you can reach it." He said the last part softly. But I heard him. I grabbed his ear while standing on my tip toes and made him bend in front of the tree. I stood on his back with my heels and took the star from the brown haired lady and put it on top. The big man stood up quickly and I almost fell over but the blond man caught me. The blond lady said, "Emmett, be nice." She was speaking to the big man. He rolled his eyes and picked me up again. Every one laughed while I hit him with a pillow. _

I looked back in the reflection in the mirror. I smiled. I knew what I had to do. I walked back out of the bathroom. I was a vampire. James changed me. I needed to find that family and my love.

I brushed the leaves out of my hair and made myself look presentable. I stood by the help desk and waited rang a bell. An old lady with blue hair smiled at me. "What can I do for you, young lady?" I smiled back and spoke, "I'm looking for a job and I saw the help wanted sign."

She smiled and nodded. "I also need a place to stay…" I said, trying to be charming. "Sure, of course, here's your key for your house and your hours will be from 10-6. And you're off on Saturday and Sunday."

I smiled wide and thanked her. I found the door and opened it.


	5. Trying

The door opened to reveal a nice little room. It had a bed in the corner with a small writing desk as well. But what attracted me the most was a giant walk-in-closet. I walked in and laid down on the bed. It was so soft. A calendar was on the bedside table and I looked at it. It was November 30, 1901. It also said that we were in Los Angeles, California.

I sighed. I tried to remember everything. All I remembered was James and a few people, and I also remembered everything about vampires. I walked out and decided to take a walk. I noticed that the lady was gone and no one was there. I walked over to the desk, curious. She had left a drawer open and it had mostly pens and pencils. But I also saw a few dollars. I took them swiftly and ran out the door.

I stopped at every small shop I saw and bought at least one bag of clothes in each. A small café caught my eye. It looked familiar. I gasped. It was the one I met Jasper in. I remembered the time on the clock there and that I had shorter hair. It was 8:43. I dropped my bags in the hotel room and found a hair salon. No one was there, just my luck. No waiting. A short bald man said hello and sat me down. I told him what I wanted and he did it expertly. The clock on the wall said 8:40. I had three minutes. I gave him the cash and ran out. I ordered coffee at the diner and waited for three minutes. No one came. I stayed for a few hours but no one came. With my hopes dashed, I cried tearlessly all the way back to the hotel. The old lady was still not there. I dragged my feet all the way to my room.

I wouldn't give up. I tried every day and worked at the hotel, earning money. Finally, on January 2, 1902. I went and was greeted by a surprise.

**A/N: Ha! A cliffy! Review and you'll get what you want. Bwahahaha! (: **

**Happy New Year Every ONE! :D **


	6. Jasper

I had a routine. Every day, by 8:43, I would go to the café, in the mornings and evenings. No one would be there. I would get a cup of coffee and leave it untouched. I was careful to keep my secret hidden. During the day, I worked at the hotel and got some money. I spent some and saved some. When I thought he would never show up, he did. I ordered a coffee like always and waited. I usually starved myself. I tried to control my bloodlust. I might be a monster, but I tried not to act like one. Most of the time, I kept to myself. I was never happy. My vision about the blond man never came true. But I learned his name. Jasper Whitlock. I learned all about him. On sunny days, I stayed in my room and gazed out the window. I saw a little girl eating a lollipop. It was one of those huge ones that taste like peppermint. A small boy with blond curls and brown eyes walked by looking at the girl and sat next to her on the bench. He looked like he was alone, with torn clothes and unkempt hair. But his smile overruled that. He looked genuinely happy. She started to cry. Instincts took over me and I wanted to go comfort her but I continued to watch, silently. The boy put his hand on her solider and said something that made the girl laugh. The tears were gone. I smiled. They walked hand in hand away, eyes shining.

I made a decision, maybe I wasn't happy now. But I would try to put a smile on other people's faces to make them happy. I would rather have one person sad than have everyone sad.

One day, I had a vision that changed me. It gave me a new hope.

_The sky was dark and cloudy. The air filtered green light. The family, the Cullens, sneaked into the darkness of night.. They split up, my eyes followed myself. My eyes were a butterscotch golden. I snuck behind a tree and leaped on a deer. I noticed everyone else had attacked an animal instead. They were overruled by their senses. _

I came back to life and thought about that. Animals instead of humans? It sounded tempting. With a smile on my face, I went into another sleepless night. Early next morning, around 2:00 AM, I crawled out of the hotel and ran to the forest, carrying a change of clothes. Primal senses took over and i followed my nose. A zebra **(yes, i know zebra's may not be available in California. but she is going to eat a zebra)** I followed it, tiptoeing. I sank my teeth into it...**(i'll let you imagine the "eating process" yourselves...)** I felt satisfied. I changed into my new clothes before anyone could see me and I ran back to the hotel, swiftly out of sight.

My eyes were now a light brown when I checked in the bathroom's mirror. I was overjoyed when I went to the café in the morning. Even though he wasn't there my happiness didn't falter. I settled in for another day at work. Right afterwards, I went hunting again. This was what I did for a few months. I was happy as I could be.

8:43 PM, April 6, 1902. I walked to the café. I ordered a coffee and left it untouched.

JASPER POV

I wandered around alone. I always held my breath for fear of losing control. I wore sunglasses all the time to keep my red eyes from scaring people. I decided to go into a small shabby café. I didn't know where I was headed and I had no one. I saw a small petite lady with inky black hair with timeless golden eyes. She didn't look human. Her beauty was beyond. A light bulb went on above my head. She was the girl. Alice.

I ran inside as human as possible. She was the only other girl I looked at after Maria. She was the only one I loved after Maria. Love at first sight. I stopped in my tracks right before the door. What if she didn't know me? Didn't like me? I took a deep breath and took a chance. If she liked me, I would have a lifetime of love. If not, I would suffer until I tried to find someone else. The clock said, 8:43 PM. **(AHH!! IT'S TIME!!)**

She straightened her back as soon as I opened the door but didn't turn around. I took a step forward and braced myself.

ALICE POV

The door opened and I straightened my back. A million thoughts rushed through my head at a mile a minute. Slowly I turned around. I had to hold the chair from being blown away. He was even more gorgeous in person. It took all my might to not jump him right there and run my hands through his hair. I stared at him, openmouthed.

Words could not express him. He had long, honey blond hair. A lanky build but still strong. He had a small scar above his eye. His intense crimson eyes were visible even behind the sunglasses. Well, for vampire eyes at least.

I was finally opened my voice to speak, "I've been waiting for you a long time." I breathed.

JASPER POV

She stared at me openmouthed. I wasn't sure if that was good or bad. She felt overwhelmed and happy. That gave me hope. Her beautiful voice spoke, "I've been waiting for you a long time." It sounded like bells. I tipped my hat, "Sorry to keep you waiting, ma'm." I said like a southern gentleman. She laughed. It was like music to my ears. She slid down the chair in a fluid movement and walked up to me, almost gliding across the floor. I smiled…she loved me. The emotion was pure.

ALICE POV

He tipped his soft brown hat, "Sorry to keep you waiting, ma'm." His southern voice was like velvet. I laughed and slid down the chair and walked over to him. I loved him. I knew that he could control emotions.

He smiled. I wanted to scream. It was so dazzling. I melted in his gaze. I grabbed his arm, feeling the electric shock and dragged him out. The minute we were out. I stopped and ran back inside. I grabbed the coffee and tipped the cashier extra for it.

He looked at me confused. I answered quickly, regaining my confidence, "It's for my memories. The first day we met. It's symbolic." I threw out the coffee and dropped the mug in my purse carefully. He laughed. I MADE JASPER WHITLOCK LAUGH. I wanted to dance around like a little school girl. I was so happy.

I looked at his face, half covered by the sunglasses smiling. I smiled as well. My hand molded into his perfectly…

JASPER

I looked at her while she poured out stale coffee and dropped a mug in her purse. I was confused. Did she collect them? She noticed my expression, "It's for my memories. The first day we met. It's symbolic." I threw my head back and laughed at her logic. I loved her even more when she was conscious. He hand molded into hers perfectly…

I let her lead the way to an old hotel. I wondered what she was doing.I took my all not to kiss her right there.


End file.
